La Revancha
by DioXa
Summary: Han pasado algunos años después de la batalla de Cell, y Vegeta solicita a C18 una revancha por la pelea en la que él salió derrotado y humillado. ¿Aceptará la pareja de Krilin el desafío?. Y si es así, ¿qué sucederá durante ese combate?.


**CAPITULO 1**

**Un asunto pendiente**

Odiaba estas reuniones, y así se lo había hecho saber a Krilin todas las veces que Bulma les había invitado. En esta ocasión, se trataba del cuarto cumpleaños de Trunks, y estaba resultando igual a las otras tres veces en las que su madre se empeñaba en celebrarlo: cantidades ingentes de comida y bebida, juegos y diversiones para niños, estúpidas conversaciones entre los adultos y salidas de tono del maestro Roshi y de alguno más, después de haber bebido más de la cuenta.

Tal y como siempre ocurría, acababa de aislarse, apartándose del grupo después de haber participado en la reunión lo menos posible. Decidió buscar un lugar perfecto en aquel enorme jardín para poder estar sola y vagar a través de sus pensamientos. Nadie la echaría en falta ni preguntaría por ella y sabía muy bien que Krilin no vendría a buscarla porque respetaba sus decisiones.

Mientras caminaba alejándose del bullicio, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y su corazón dio un vuelo al recordar la extraña e inverosímil frase que él pronunció justo después de haber practicado sexo:

- _Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si tuviéramos un hijo juntos.._

Todavía se le hacía difícil entender por qué continuaba al lado de ese pequeño hombre que tanto la amaba y se desvivía por ella. Continuamente se preguntaba lo que sentía por él. Quizás fuera agradecimiento, tal vez se sentía en deuda con él por no apretar aquel botón que hubiera acabado con su existencia. Sin embargo, en otros momentos, creía sentirse enamorada de él, e incluso, se estaba haciendo a la idea de que el resto de su vida lo pasarían juntos. Por alguna razón, necesitaba a ese hombre que tanto la ofrecía sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pero…¿ser madre?...¿darle un hijo?...Indudablemente, era un error. Pese a que ahora era completamente humana, no se imaginaba en ese papel, ni tampoco creía que su "deuda" debiera ser saldada hasta ese extremo.

Nada más escuchar aquella frase, se quedó en silencio y no contestó. Se levantó de la cama y fue directa al baño, sintiéndose observada por los ojos de Krilin, el cual no hizo ningún comentario más al respecto, probablemente intuyendo que aquella petición había resultado de lo más inesperada e incómoda para ella. El resto de la noche, y durante todo el día de hoy, aquel incidente había quedado en el aire y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a retomar el tema, aunque ella era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, debía darle una respuesta…

Mientras un cúmulo de pensamientos al respecto rondaban su mente, encaminó su rumbo hacia la parte trasera de Capsule Corp., encontrándose con un lugar tranquilo, fuera de todo algarabío. Descubrió un banco donde sentarse unos pocos metros hacia el frente y se dirigió hacia allí. Al ir acercándose, su mirada se fijó en la cámara de gravedad que ocupaba un gran espacio en aquel enorme jardín y lo suficientemente apartada de todas las demás zonas comunes de la casa. Probablemente, su situación aislada fuera una petición de Vegeta, el cual jamás hacía aparición en ninguna de las reuniones sociales que Bulma organizaba.

En el momento en que iba a sentarse en el banco, escuchó un pequeño ruido y se giró, descubriendo que la puerta de aquella nave comenzaba a abrirse. A los pocos segundos, apareció a través de ella la figura del saiyajin que la ocupaba. Lo vio caminar dos o tres pasos alejándose del interior de la misma, hasta que, nada más darse cuenta de su presencia unos metros más allá, se detuvo.

Durante unos segundos, se dedicó a examinarle. Llevaba el torso desnudo y una toalla blanca colgaba de su cuello. Vestía unos pantalones cortos y ajustados a sus musculosas piernas, e inmediatamente, notó aquellos negros ojos clavándose en ella, dedicándose a observarla en silencio y sin ningún tipo de disimulo. No parecía sorprendido de verla allí, probablemente porque intuía que a ella le gustaba tanto la soledad como a él y que había huido de aquel bullicio de personas que se estaba produciendo en la parte frontal de la casa.

No recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que se encontrara a solas con Vegeta. Las pocas veces que se habían visto, siempre habían surgido en presencia de otras personas, y jamás se habían dirigido palabra alguna entre ellos. Sin embargo, en todas esas oportunidades, ella había percibido claramente la misma mirada de desprecio que ahora, con la diferencia de que, en esta ocasión, se estaba prolongando más de lo habitual. Decidió que no iba a intimidarse, correspondiéndole de la misma forma, hasta que, pasados unos segundos, lo vio comenzando a caminar acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

No sabía lo que ese hombre pretendía al dirigirse hacia su posición, ni sentía curiosidad por saberlo. Solo quería estar sola y alejada de todo el mundo, y lo que menos le apetecía era soportar la presencia de ese saiyajin durante más tiempo. Se giró, y comenzó a alejarse sin rumbo fijo.

- ¡Eh, chatarra! – Escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Se detuvo nada más oir esa frase, y notó como él hacía lo mismo, dejando un espacio de varios metros entre ambos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, saiyajin? – Le respondió sin volverse siquiera.

- Creo que tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente… - Oyó pronunciar.

Rápidamente, se giró hacia él y le enfrentó. Estaba segura de qué era a lo que él aludía, pero aún así, quiso preguntar:

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le dijo en un tono despectivo, esperando que él lo percibiera.

- Mi revancha. ¡La quiero aquí y ahora! – Contestó el saiyajin de forma autoritaria mientras cruzaba los brazos en un gesto de altanería y soberbia, muy típico de él.

Habían pasado varios años desde aquella ocasión en la que ambos lucharon. Una batalla que ella aún recordaba con orgullo al haber conseguido derrotar y humillar al arrogante y engreído príncipe. En esa época, aún era una androide, cuya única misión era la de aniquilar a Goku, y no tenía ningún otro interés en perder su tiempo luchando contra otros rivales, ni siquiera contra Vegeta, el gran príncipe de los saiyajins. Por ese motivo, ni siquiera se molestó en matarle cuando tuvo la ocasión, provocando un daño irreparable en el orgullo del hombre que tenía enfrente, y que le solicitaba desquitarse en estos momentos.

- Olvídalo – Contestó rechazando su propuesta. No tenía ningún interés en recordar aquella época. En estos momentos, era una mujer completa, con una pareja estable y cuya mayor preocupación era la de decidir si formar una familia o no.

- Un saiyajin nunca olvida, mujer. – Repuso Vegeta de inmediato. – Lucharás contra mi, quieras o no. – Añadió, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su posición.

De pronto, sin un motivo aparente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que no iba a convencer a Vegeta de que desistiera de su propósito, y estaba convencida de que sería muy capaz de iniciar un combate en ese mismo instante y en ese preciso lugar.

- ¿Acaso pretendes destruir tu casa y poner en peligro a tu familia? – Dijo, en un intento por conseguir que él razonara. Sin embargo, sus palabras no causaron efecto alguno en él, puesto que continuaba acercándose sin mediar palabra alguna. – Esta bien, Vegeta. – Añadió de inmediato. – Tendrás tu revancha, si eso es lo que quieres. – El príncipe se detuvo, y esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al escucharla. – Pero no será aquí ni ahora. –

- Nadie me pone condiciones, mujer. – Contestó el saiyajin en protesta, mientras su mirada se endurecía.

La arrogancia del hombre que tenía enfrente estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa. Y a pesar de que su vida había cambiado desde que era completamente humana, su orgullo aún permanecía intacto, por lo que decidió aceptar el reto sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que actualmente, Vegeta era mucho más poderoso que ella y que después de la muerte de Goku, se había convertido en el ser más poderoso de la Tierra, y probablemente de todo el universo, puesto que Gohan, y según lo que Krilin le había comentado, durante los últimos años había dejado a un lado los entrenamientos porque no sentía la misma necesidad de luchar y combatir como su padre o como Vegeta.

Lo mismo había sucedido con ella, y durante todo este tiempo, no se había preocupado por entrenar, y su poder y su fuerza se habían visto mermados por la falta de preparación.

Necesitaba tiempo para poder recuperar sus habilidades, porque estaba convencida de que ella era todavía lo bastante fuerte como para poder emprender una pelea digna con el príncipe de los saiyajins.

- Vamos, Vegeta…Se que te encantaría mantener un combate con un rival que esté a tu altura, ¿me equivoco?.- Le dijo, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta. - Hace bastante tiempo que no entreno lo suficiente. Dame tiempo para prepararme, y te prometo que volveré a patearte el culo y humillarte como lo hice la otra vez – Agregó, con la certeza de que dicha provocación conseguiría hacer efecto en el orgullo del príncipe, y que aceptaría su tregua sin dudarlo.

Vegeta soltó una carcajada nada más escucharla, y justo después, dijo:

- De acuerdo, chatarra. Te dejaré elegir el momento y el lugar para tu muerte. – Contestó el príncipe a su desafío. - Pero te advierto que si te demoras demasiado, iré a buscarte y no tendré ningún reparo en eliminar también a ese enano amigo de Bulma con el que compartes tu vida.-

- No te preocupes. Cuando esté preparada, te lo haré saber.- Repuso de forma convincente tratando de no mostrarse aliviada por haber conseguido el aplazamiento que necesitaba.

El saiyajin no dijo nada más, y se giró comenzando a caminar de forma pausada con rumbo al interior de la vivienda.

Se quedó durante unos segundos allí sola, meditando en lo que acababa de suceder: Se había retado a una pelea a vida o muerte con Vegeta, y no había vuelta atrás. ¿Era eso lo que necesitaba en estos momentos?. Quizás si, quizás sería la única forma de mantener ocupada a su mente para no pensar en algo tan descabellado como ser madre y formar una familia. No estaba ni mucho menos preparada para algo así, y dudaba que algún día lo estuviera.

No podía decirle a Krilin nada de su desafío con Vegeta, y esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo y no comentara nada con su mujer. Nadie debía enterarse porque estaba segura de que tratarían de impedirlo como fuera. Comenzaría sus entrenamientos a solas en algún lugar desierto de la Tierra, sin ninguna clase de interrupciones. No cesaría hasta sentirse lo bastante segura de proporcionarle al príncipe un rival digno de su nivel, y si tenía que morir, lo haría con dignidad y orgullo.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
